Martian Manhunter
Martian Manhunter is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is the fifth DLC character set to be released on July 30th, and will cost $4.99, and is a Power User. He also appears in the iOS Version of the game as a Support Card. Biography Thousands of years ago, J'onn J'onzz became the last surviving Martian after a terrible war between the Green and White Martians ended. For a millennium, he remained alone on the red planet, almost going mad from the pain of losing his wife and daughter until he was accidentally brought to Earth by a scientist named Saul Erdel. With powers on par with Superman himself, the Martian Manhunter became a founding member of the Justice League, having joined several variants of the legendary team, and strives to protect his new home from its many enemies. Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic Martian Manhunter remains in the shadows as Batman's unseen ally in Chapter Eighteen, with Bruce preferring Manhunter remain hidden until he is sure of who he can trust, and J'onn understands and complies. During Chapter Twenty, J'onn secretly observes Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern as they return to the ruins of Metropolis to find Lex Luthor still alive. Manhunter's presence is felt by Diana, but he is not discovered. Later, he reveals to Batman that Luthor survived by having a speedster on his payroll to get him to his emergency bunker, though she died trying to save civilians. J'onn then tells Batman that Lex is speaking to the League and making a proposition to join them. After Hakwgirl is captured during the events of Chapter Twenty-One, J'onn shapeshifts into her form and takes her place at the end of the chapter. As 'Hakwgirl', J'onn reveals that Batman let 'her' go to tell the League that they need to "Stop working for the world, and start working with it." Both Flash and Shazam agree with this, causing them to argue with Wonder Woman and Superman. Robin quickly realizes his father's tactic by sending 'Hawkgirl' back, calling 'her' a 'weapon' to sow doubts among the League. 'Hawkgirl' is offended by this but Luthor confirms Damian's thoery and suggests the League better communicate with the people of the world. Though Luthor schedules a press conference in Paris, France, 'Hawkgirl' is not seen with them. 'Hawkgirl' observes the Parademons invasion from the Watchtower but is silent. Powers and Abilities *Shape Shifting *Invisibility *Phasing *Superhuman Durability, Strength, Endurance, Speed *Regeneration *Flight *Extrasensory Input *Longevity *Martian Vision *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Enhanced Intellect Intro/Outro Intro: J'onn J'onzz is seen in a alleyway in his Human form. He looks over his shoulder as his eyes glow red. Then he shape-shifts into his Martian form and shoots into the sky. He hovers down to the stage and says, "I will defend Earth." Outro: Martian Manhunter lowers to the ground as the camera zooms into his face. He then reappears on Mars and the camera zooms out to show he has shape-shifted into his true form. Gameplay Character Trait Alien Malleability: When Martian Manhunter's eyes are lit up red, he can change the shape of his limbs and stretch the body further for extra range and increase arms﻿ in size to cause more damage to the opponent. Super Move 'Son of Mars: '''Martian Manhunter transports his opponent to Mars or telepathically forces his opponent to believe they have been teleported. He then shape shifts into the opponent and punches him/her twice. While stunned, he turns back into his Martian form and uppercuts the opponent into the sky. As he/she fly up he grows to enormous size and crushes them with two boulders. He then transports them back to the arena. Ending ''Banishing his friend and former teammate Superman to the Phantom Zone was difficult for J'onn J'onzz, but necessary. As the One Earth Regime had formed, J'onn, ever the outsider, had chosen to watch from a distance to bide his time. He assumed the form of an Atlantean, and served as royal archivist. Aquaman little suspected that his trusted subject's uncanny ability to gather news of the surface world was the result of telepathic powers. When J'onn learned that heroes from a parallel dimension were aiding Batman's Insurgency, he assisted as well, leading rescue operations in Metropolis and Gotham after Superman's rampage. In the post Regime era, the Martian Manhunter continued to serve his adopted world, gathering the next generation of heroes to form a new Justice League. Quotes *"I will defend Earth!" - Intro *"Mere child's play." - When winning a round *"This will not end well for you." - Clash *"Will you not listen to reason?" - Clash *"I fail to see the point of this" - Clash *"Your anger is misplaced" - Clash *"You cannot best Martian might" - Clash *"Making a fool of yourself" - Clash *"Your ego betrays you" - Clash *"Someone has to stop him." - Clash with Superman *"What happens next?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"I haven't tried yet?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"I'm a mean green machine" - After a combo *"Never underestimate a Martian" - After a combo *"Gods of Mars condem you" - After a combo Appearance J'onn is seen in his New 52 costume. He is a green skinned martian shifted into a more humanoid form with red eyes. He wears a purple cape with red lining the collar, with red straps rising from the loincloth over his blue pants and boots, the straps connecting to the red martian emblem on his chest. Trivia *Ed Boon created an unofficial poll on Twitter for his followers, six weeks before the game's release, asking whether they wanted to see Martian Manhunter or Professor Zoom as playable DLC. *Martian Manhunter is a support card in the IOS version of the game. *He was officially revealed during the EVO 2013 tournament in a special presentation along with a John Stewart skin for Green Lantern. *Carl Lumbly from Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Static Shock and Justice League: Doom reprises his role for the DLC. *Martian Manhunter appeared at the end of Scorpion's reveal trailer, which hinted at his inclusion before Zod was even revealed. *Martian Manhunter's appearance and costume is identical to his New 52 appearance, making him the first character to possess a New 52 skin as his default. *When you are in The Watchtower stage, Martian will make an appearance in the far right of the background (except when playing as him). *Martian Manhunter's Super Move is very similar to Ares', for they both teleport themselves and their opponent elsewhere and they both grow to an enormous size for the final blow. *Oddly, Martian Manhunter's super move involves teleporting his opponent to Mars, despite the Manhunter never possesing such an ability. However, the super move could in fact be a psycological attack, taking place in the opponents mind instead. *According to his ending Martian Manhunter was a character in the story mode the whole time. Although Neatherrealm may have just thought of that while developing the character. Gallery MartianManhunterCardiOS.png|IOS Card Martian Manhunter.jpg Mmh.png Hand.jpeg MMstare.jpeg MegaMM.jpeg Mars.jpeg Mmmorph.jpeg IntroMM.jpeg Mh.jpeg Wc.jpg M.jpeg MMohmygod.jpeg Injustice-gods-among-us-martian-manhunter-screenshot.jpg Martian Manhunter Watchtower.jpg MM_in_injustice_comic1.jpg|Robin discovers Martian Manhunter disused as Hawkgirl in Injustice Comic 27]] MM_in_injustice_comic2.jpg Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Stage Hazards Category:Energy Card Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Support Card